


The Tour Guide

by MKVulture



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hotels, M/M, Smut, Vacation, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVulture/pseuds/MKVulture
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew, you need to take a holiday.." 

Karyn stated, as she looked through the employee annual leave on her office computer.

"Hmmmm?"

Matt replied, only half registering what she had said. Karyn smiled and spoke again. 

"You need to take a holiday, you have eleven days left before the end of May to use up... When do you want to take them?"

Matt looked uncertain.  
It was nearing the end of March already. 

"I dunno Karyn? I'd not even thought about it if I'm honest?"

Karyn chuckled and shook her head at him. 

"Well you can choose, or I can choose for you. What's it to be?"

Matt smiled at her. 

"I choose May, I'll let you choose which dates. I'm bound to pick the least convenient if I do it aren't I?"

Karyn grinned as she scanned the screen, clicking on boxes, and typing quickly. 

"Deal. Last 2 weeks of May it is then. That's 10 days, leaving you a spare one. You should jet off somewhere warm love. Do you the world of good."

"Yeah you are probably right, I'll take a look at what's available later on."

But he didn't take a look later on, or even at the weekend, instead, distracted by his usual musical activities. It actually wasn't until the end of April when he remembered that he should really think about getting something organised.

He arrived home from the office. He got changed into something a little less "shirt and tie" and a little more "joggers and t-shirt" After checking his passport was in its safe place and up to date, he grabbed a cold beer and opened up the laptop.

There were all the usual last minute deals, cheap Costa del Sol family hotel breaks and the like. He decided to concentrate on the other places in Europe. It narrowed things down considerably.

Just as the whole thing started to become tedious, he refreshed the page and found a new offer had been added. He read the information about the hotels facilities, that the family resort it was a part of would not be fully open (being so early in the season), so no waterslides would be available, just the quiet outdoor pool. It was all-inclusive, and had decent reviews. And it was not expensive at all, considering.  
This sounded like the perfect quiet getaway. Before he knew it '10 nights all Inc with flights' had had its BOOK NOW button clicked, and a card payment later he was all set.

****

Matt's flight arrived in at 6pm, and the cab driver got him to the hotel pretty quickly. After checking in at the front desk, he was informed he would make it to dinner if he hurried. He was famished after the day of travelling, so dropped his luggage in his room and headed down to the large dining hall. The hot buffet was extensive, and delicious. He had his fill before taking a slice of cake back to his room on, only stopping at the bar for a glass of wine on the way. Once there he opened the door to the balcony and took a seat with his dessert and drink, casting his trainers aside before putting his feet up on the spare chair opposite his. He looked out over the calm sea and distant houses along the coast, deciding that tonight he would probably just sit here and read one of the books he had packed, too tired from travelling now to really go exploring. He fetched another glass of wine and did just that, before settling into bed and falling asleep to the sound of gentle waves breaking on the shore.

Matt woke up fresh the next morning. It was bright and warm, with a forecast of mid 20s by midday. After breakfast, he donned his sunglasses and took a stroll round the area. Only half of the resorts hotels seemed to be open, and most of the people he saw were locals, going on their work clothing and general at home demeanour.  
After checking out where the nearest shops were, Matt spotted a kiosk near the harbour adorned with photographs, manned by a stocky fellow with dark curly hair and wraparound shades. On closer inspection he realised that it was a local tour operator offering days out at the national parks.  
The man in the shades, who was by now unfolding a wooden sign for the tours and placing it a few yards away, grinned and waved at him in a friendly manner as he approached.  
Matt offered a warm "Hello" to the man, (name badge stating Marko), who did the same before starting the sales pitch in heavily accented English. 

"So, interested in National Park tour? We pick you up at 830am from here and take you there and back here later. You will get lunch included and one of our guides will be with you through the day. Good price, cheapest on this stretch of coast!"

"Sounds great actually.." 

Matt studied the photographs of lakes and waterfalls, before deciding that the waterfalls looked particularly beautiful, and that was where he would like to visit. 

"Ok then, I will check availability."

Marko took out a clipboard with booking sheets, flipping them as he spoke. 

"OK, so could I take your name?... And tomorrow, tomorrow, oh no that is fully booked...... The day after tomorrow is OK. Would you like to book for then?"

"Yeah, sounds great...and it's Matt... Bellamy"

"Ok then Matt.. Be here 830, your tour will be driven to the park, where you take the "scenic route" to main entrance by boat, then your guide will meet you again there. Very nice. Highly recommended."

Matt paid the required fee to Marko, who gave him a receipt and some leaflets with maps and information. They bid each other farewell, and Matt returned to his hotel, happy to have arranged an activity.

He spent the rest of the morning lounging under an umbrella by the small outdoor pool. The first dip he had attempted was a very cold one, and he made a mental note to wait until the sun hit the water before trying it again.  
After lunch, he walked round the complex, spotting small lizards running in and out of the bushes and rockeries, before returning to the now warmer swimming pool for a few laps. It was leisurely and thankfully not busy. A few drinks later and more food and Matt was comfortably relaxed, enough to return to his balcony for another chunk of his book, while looking forward to his trip.  
The day after brought more of the same, aside from the slight overeating at every meal, which made the day a dozy one, especially with the wine on tap. 

"Fuck it" Matt thought to himself, rubbing his slightly rounded stomach at 6pm, "I'm on holiday."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt woke up early with the call from hotel reception on the day of the trip. He got up and stretched, while looking out over the sea. After a leisurely shower, he strolled down and had another hearty breakfast, before returning to grab his rucksack and sunglasses. Once set, he made his way to the tour kiosk, where Marko was already waiting.

"Good morning!" Marko was as jovial as the previous meeting.

"Morning!" Matt replied with as much enthusiasm.

"Today is an unusual day.." Marko grinned at Matt.  
"Today, you are the only person on the tour! Fifteen people yesterday, today just you."

Marko gestured to Matt to follow him and the two strolled towards a grey saloon, the door locks clunking as they approached. 

"So today, I have not brought the bus. I will take you there in my car. Better anyway with the air-con, yeah? I will drop you at the boat. One of my assistants will be meeting you where the boat stops. You'll be in good hands!"

"I'm sure I will be!" Matt chuckled. 

The two climbed in the vehicle, and set off along the winding roads towards the park, Marko occasionally explaining geological features of the rocky hillsides, as Matt pointed them out. 

When they arrived at the boat pick up, Marko took him to boarding and handed Matt his tickets for the days excursion, before wishing him a great day and heading back to the car.

The boat journey across the lake was very pleasant. The morning sun beamed down from a practically cloudless sky, a gentle breeze blew across the water, rippling its surface, and Matt watched its sparkles in the sun from his top deck seat. Only the hum of the motor and birdsong could be heard as he went.

Eventually the boat arrived at a jetty next to the park entrance. It was busier here. Matt stepped onto the wooden decking, feeling a little uncertain as to where he would be meeting his tour guide, he'd not caught a name or anything else to go on. Pushing on, he wandered to a slightly clearer area to have a drink of water and get his bearings. He tucked his sunglasses into the neck of his t-shirt and took a look around. A couple of groups with picnic gear, several hiker types and a small huddle of schoolchildren milled around.  
Then surprisingly, just as Matt was about to take another swig of water, there was a voice over his shoulder.

"Hi there! Are you Matt Bellamy?" 

Matt quickly turned, eyes startled and lips still on the bottle, to the man who had addressed him. And all thoughts of water left him completely.

**

Dom had taken the phone call from Marko the previous evening.

"Hello Marko, what can I do for you?"

"Dominic, how are you my friend?"

Dom smiled at his chipper demeanour.

"I'm well thanks, and you?"

"I'm very good, and I have some work for you if you wish to take it. I have a very easy park tour tomorrow, the usual. Just one guy, English. Meet him after the boat. You want it?

"Yeah, I can do that no problem."

"Ah excellent, excellent."

They exchanged a few pleasantries about sport and some of the recent local goings on and closed on the details for the very small tour that Dom would be guiding. They said their farewells, and that was Doms following day full.

**

Dom had driven all the way to the park rather than take a boat ride. It was a lot quicker this way, and he could leave some things in the car if necessary.  
Marko had texted him with a description of Matt, so he knew he was looking for a dark spikey haired guy wearing a white tee and cream shorts. Rucksack. Sunglasses.

He scanned the small throng of people leaving the boat, before spotting someone matching the criteria, who had walked over to a clearing and pulled a bottle out of his rucksack, taking a large gulp.

He strode over and hoped the guy was friendly. 

"Hi there! Are you Matt Bellamy?"

And as he turned round, Dom was no wiser on how friendly he was, but knew for certain, he was very handsome. 

**

Matt looked at the man in front of him. Who could not have looked more like the sun kissed, tousle-haired blonde holiday lover in a ridiculous Mills and Boon romance novel if he tried. With his sunglasses on his head, a light cotton shirt and flashy grin. Matt lowered the bottle and fiddled with getting the lid back on it as he replied.

"Er yeah, Hello... " 

"I'm Dominic, I'll be taking you round the park today....seems you have your own private tour guide. "

Matt smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you Dominic." 

Very nice indeed.

Dom was feeling awkward in the only way a person can when having to interact with a very attractive person in a professional manner. Just for a second he changed his mind about his hopes for a amiable personality and preferred to imagine that this Matt guy would be a total arsehole, that way when the novelty of his fucking amazing cheekbones wore off, it would be fine and he could go through the day without being tempted to check out more of his features.  
But then when he smiled and spoke to him in such a warm tone of voice, and well... those eyes... He realised the odds probably weren't stacked in his favour.

Matt offered his hand, and it took more time than Dom would have liked for his brain to catch up and let him move his own arm to shake it. His palms were a little sweaty, but he figured that he could get away with it seeing as this Matt fellow looked to be a little warm himself, with a sheen of sweat on his neck above that pulled down by sunglasses tee..Doms mouth dried as he also hoped he could keep entirely innocent thoughts from spiralling into much less innocent thoughts. 

Formalities over with, Dom cleared his throat, and got busy thinking more about his tour guide duties, and less about a salty, tasty, neck and they walked into the park.

Matt was the perfect "tourist". He listened intently while Dom told him of the local history, the places where people once lived and worked in what was now the park. He asked questions, and was genuinely interested in the replies Dom gave. They spoke of the local wildlife as they walked the pathway leading up the side of the largest waterfall and took in the views on the way.  
Dom was really enjoying working this tour even though he had to admit to Matt that he was way ahead of his information schedule , fifteen people groups tending to take up more time asking questions.

Matt reassured him.

"Relax. It's fine. And anyway hopefully it will be time to eat soon, so you, are off the clock technically. I can promise not to ask any park questions if that helps?" and he smiled at the other man.

Dom smiled back, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to reply, and Matt held his gaze for a couple of seconds, before being distracted by a squawking noise coming from a nearby tree. They continued their journey up, past more falls and rock formations, Doms resolve to not think inappropriate thoughts were being very much tested by the slight man.

Matt seemed to be very good just managing to have his backside in clear and tantalising view for most of the way, darting off to take pictures on his phone when he spotted interesting fauna, or rocks where tiny plants grew out of the tight gaps. More than once Matt had turned quickly, startling Dom out of butt-staring, and Dom gave silent thanks for the invention of sunglasses when one too many nearly-caught looks forced him to put them on despite the partial shade. He also admitted to himself that maybe it was his own talent for landing eyes on a nice ass that was the issue here. 

Soon enough it was lunchtime. Dom led them to some tables and took out a large cool bag from his backpack. He spread out the filled rolls, water and fruit in front of him as Matt sat opposite on the wooden seat. They both made a speedy start on the rolls, and a few minutes passed before Matt spoke up. 

"So, Dominic. What part of England are you from?"

"South West originally, but I live on the London outskirts now. I guess the accent gave it away." Dom chuckled.

"Ah so you don't live here then? So are you travelling or something? How come you are a tour guide? "

Dom raised his eyebrows, amused at Matts questioning. 

"I'm sorry, I'm prying."

Dom laughed. 

"It's fine. The tour guide thing. I'm just doing a friend a favour. Im on a working holiday type thing. Photography and graphic design are my real jobs, and my main reason for being here.  
What about you, lone holiday?"

"Yup, here for some chill time. I too, live on the edge of London. I work in the offices of a distribution company. I deal with the logistics. Now that's really boring..." Matt laughed. "I do have good hobbies though, so not all bad."

"Like what?" Dom found himself asking. 

"I play piano and guitar, very well too, or so I've been told."  
He grinned and put his sunglasses back on. 

Dom grinned too. He didn't usually dine with the people on the tour, as occasional as they were, he spent his lunch nearby, and left the parties to chat amongst themselves. It gave him time to collect his thoughts. Today was pleasantly unusual. 

Matt grabbed an apple and made very short work of it, head tilted to the bright treetops as he did, spotting more birds, clearly.

Dom watched him discreetly, deciding he would love to photograph him. That face.  
That neck, again.  
He turned his attention to his water bottle, without realising that Matt knew Dom had been watching him. His eyes obscured by the dark lenses of his glasses, allowing him to cast them down without being seen.

"Oh yeah.." thought Matt to himself.

After lunch they crossed over a bridge to the opposite bank of the waterfalls and trekked back down the woodland pathways and walkways. The shade allowed a view of small fish in the connecting pools as they went, and Matt was particularly excited when he spotted a terrapin swimming about.

The temperature had got up to 27 degrees, and when they reached the lake at the foot of the waterfall Matt made a decision.

"I wanna go for a swim."

Dom pointed out a changing cabin nearby.

"No need Dom. Already prepared."  
And he tugged on the hem of his shorts, which were clearly the swimming variety. Dom wondered how he hadn't noticed, considering. 

"You going in?"  
Matt gestured towards the water. 

"Afraid not, not while Im working! I look after the bags. Plus, it's bloody freezing in there!"

Matt pulled his t shirt over his head.

"Well that's a shame.."  
Matt said almost to himself with a light sigh, before turning to and dropping his gaze down Doms chest and back up in an almost lecherous manner, before giving him a toothy grin. It did not go unnoticed by Dom, his eyes widening.  
"But suit yourself!" And off he went, tossing the shirt on to the bench.

Dom watched Matt jog to the water.  
"Plucky sod" He thought to himself, as he unbuttoned his own shirt to let some air in. 

**

Matt realised that Dom had not been joking about the water being freezing cold. But to save face he had to stay in it for a little while. He alternated swimming with wading, warming in the sun as he did. He took some time to think about the gorgeous tour guide sat not too far away, who had clearly been checking him out for most of the tour. The cheeky sod had the gall to look shocked when being eyed himself too. Play sexy games, win sexy prizes, Dominic. 

By the time Matt returned from his swim, Dom was laid on a blanket in the grass next to the bench they'd eaten at. His shirt was undone, exposing a tanned chest (bonus) and looked like he was possibly dozing behind his shades. Being dripping wet, he tested the theory by flicking some of those droplets at the aforementioned chest, causing Dom to twitch and inhale sharply, before pulling down his sunglasses to look at the spiky haired culprit stood above him.  
Matt looked down at him, before he spoke.

"Bloody hell, I must look pale next to your bronzed-godness..."  
Forcing Dom to subconsciously scan his eyes over Matt's body again, before he'd even realised.  
Matt smirked as Doms eyes worked over him, purposefully delaying getting dry. Water droplets had always been a good look for him anyway. 

"Pale is nice.." Dom squeaked, unthinking, head foggy and throat dry from his mini nap.

"Good to know." Matt wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed the towel from his rucksack.

Dom rubbed his eyes, and came to terms with the fact that he had indeed just said that. And that Matt had compared him to a bronzed god. Were they flirting now? Would that be easier than clandestine spying? This had potential for repercussions and he only hoped that Matt wasn't the type to kiss and tell on trip advisor, should they continue.

Matt dried himself off, breaking Doms train of thought with

"You're right about it being cold in there. Think I'll stick to dry land now." Before grabbing some proper shorts and heading to the cabin.

Matt giggled to himself as he changed,  
Holidays are fun.

**

"So Dominic, anything else on the tour that I should see, or have you shown me everything?"

"That's it I'm afraid. You just have to get on the boat back over, which..." He looked at the time.  
"will be half an hour. And an earlier one than expected."

Dom knew Marko would not be ready to drive over. He pulled out his phone and texted him, informing him that he would take Matt back to the pick up point near his hotel. Marko pinged back a message of thanks. Sorted.

"If you'd prefer to not wait for the boat, I can drive you back to your hotel now?"

Matt smiled widely. 

"Ok then!"

Dom led Matt to the car park, to the convertible he'd hired for his stay.

"Nice wheels Dom. Can we have the roof down?"

"We can!" laughed Dom.

**

The drive back was a pleasant one. Flirting replaced by comfortable chatter as Dom drove them, the rural rocky areas contrasting starkly with the forests and waters they had come from.

"I bet the sky is incredible out here at night..there's nothing around for miles."

"Oh it's certainly something special. Ive driven through here at night a couple of times in this thing.."

"Lucky you, Dom." Matt smiled. 

Once they were back to the hotel district where Matt stayed, he turned to Dom, his voice quietening when he began to speak. 

"I've had a great time today. I hope I'm not being presumptuous by asking, but would you maybe like to meet again while I'm here?..assuming you are available?.."

"I would really like that Matt.."

"Great!"

Matt fished in his bag for his phone, quite unsuccessfully due to his haphazard packing, and the damp towel tangled in there with it. Dom chuckled and handed Matt a business card.

"My number is on there..call me later. "

"Oh.. Right.. Thanks.." He chuckled back. 

Matt put the card in a small zip compartment, taking greater care of the small piece of cardboard than his expensive mobile.

He got out of the car, and hoisted the bag on his shoulder. He gave a cheery wave. 

"Until later, Dominic.." and winked at the blonde, before turning on his heel.

**  
Dom arrived at his rented villa. He had a photography exhibition to plan back home. It was mostly complete, his travels had blessed him with many amazing images, but there were, a couple of gaps to fill.  
He let his mind wander to Matt.  
"That's a face made to be captured." He mused, remembering the wink and the flirting, before giving his head a shake back in to the reality of work.  
"But no time for daydreaming. Exhibition!"

He spent a couple of hours checking and double checking the sizings of the chosen pictures, and making folders for printing back home.

He was thrilled a little while later when his phone vibrated and it was Matt.

"Hi Dominic, I tried to call you but it went to voicemail! So, would you like to meet me this week and do something? I can work around your schedule. Hope to hear from you, Matt." 

**

Dom had a flash of inspiration.  
The following afternoon was spent planning, and checking camera equipment. Replacing batteries and dust removal, packing bags and testing tripods.  
He packed a picnic blanket, and a dust sheet. 

"Hello Matt, would you like to join me on a mission? I'll pick you up from where the kiosk usually is. Tonight 830. Bring a jumper. Dominic :-) "

*


	3. Chapter 3

Matt waited by the kiosk area. When Dom arrived, Matt eyed the pile of equipment bags in the back.

"Hi Dom, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You're going to love it."

"Intriguing."

Dom drove them out towards the countryside where they had passed before, turning onto another road taking them higher up the rocky terrain. Idle chatter broke up the journey. Darkness was almost upon them before they stopped in a layby.

"We're here."

"Oh shit! Are we stargazing?"

"Mostly yeah. Ive brought my camera. The drive back yesterday got me inspired for a final piece for my current project."

They grabbed all the bags out of the car and went to the top of the rocky hill. Dom laid out the dust sheet for the bags to go on, and the picnic blanket spaced away from it. He quickly set up a low tripod and messed around with the camera settings and placing.

"There. Ready for when it gets dark properly."

They sat and waited for a long time, snacking on crisps and talking about home. Dom told Matt all about his exhibition, Matt spoke in great depth of his musical passions. As dark enveloped them, the night sky showed its treasure and Matt excitedly pointed out some constellations. Dom took a few test pictures on long exposure. Once happy, he grinned at Matt.

"Matt, can you sit over here? And face that way?"

Matt looked at him strangely, but complied.

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit?"

"Yeah."

Dom milled around placing a portable flash in just the right spot. At some point he set the camera off into a long exposure shot. Matt, decided to check out the view, zoning out as did so. Eventually Dom triggered the subtle flash, illuminating only Matt as he stared into space. 

"Am I allowed to move now?" He asked, a little startled. 

"Yeah sure.."

And Dom triggered the next shot and turned off the remote flash, before moving behind the camera. Matt got up and walked over to where Dom was.

"I can't wait to see these Dom."

"Same. Test shots looked great. Cheers for posing by the way."

"Not a problem."

Dom took a few more shots for good measure, while Matt asked questions about the camera set up. Although very interested in the whole process, Matt stifled more than one yawn. It was past 2am.  
Dom was tired too, and he suggested they make the journey back.  
It wasnt a short drive, but it was very quiet. Matt almost fell asleep a couple of times, then did, until Dom nudged him awake close to his hotel district. 

"Sorry Dom, I couldn't stay awake." He rubbed his eyes.

"No problem. We're near your hotel."

"Ah OK." He gave him directions to the entrance.

Outside, Dom pulled up and turned to Matt.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"I would really like that."

Dom looked a little nervous

Truth be told, he felt a little nervous too.

Matt leaned over to Dom and very gently pecked him on the lips.

"Tonight was really cool, Dom. Thanks so much for taking me. I'll catch you tomorrow. "

Dom relaxed his shoulders and smiled, as Matt departed, turning and waving before he disappeared into the foyer. This all felt rather nice. He hoped Matt got the same feeling. 

**  
Dom drove back to his villa, smiling to himself. He was feeling slightly more awake than before Matt kissed him, unsurprisingly, and he was eager to see the shots of the night sky despite the late hour. He plugged his camera into the laptop and began to view the images. They were all excellent. 

He opened the image of an illuminated Matt, sat cross legged, head tilted to the heavens. A million planetary bodies shone bright, the cloudy form of the milky way splashed across the sky. Even a meteor was visible, the line of light captured by the exposure as it burned up.  
Dom couldn't quite believe how amazing it had turned out. This was definitely going in the exhibition. How could it not? 

"Perfect!"

He couldn't wait to show Matt.

**

Matt slept in, missed breakfast and only just caught lunch. After a shower, he left the hotel and wandered for a while through the quiet streets. It was probably a good time to call Dom. 

"Good afternoon Dominic..."

Matt exclaimed, after the blonde man's hello came down the phone line.

"So Dom, can we meet?"

"Absolutely! I've got to show you the photos from last night..."

Dom couldn't hide the excitement in his voice, and Matt found it infectious even through the phone.  
Dom continued. 

"You can come here, to the villa I'm staying in. I can pick you up?" 

"Ok, but I'm out for a walk at the moment, and not entirely sure where I am." He looked around, no street signs in sight. 

"No problem, when is good for you?"

"Anytime, but how about I just come to you? I know I'm nowhere near my hotel. Send me your address."

"Ok, let me know when you're nearby." 

"Sure. See you soon."

Matt called into a small supermarket over the road, and bought some cold beers. He shoved them in his bag and typed Doms villa address into his phones sat nav. He was surprisingly close, thankfully, he was a little warm for too much walking in the heat. He turned back in the other direction, following the navigation. He turned a corner into a more open set of streets, realising he was coming to a hillside. One more turn and he was heading up a road, past driveways of set back houses overlooking the town, and the sea.

He texted Dom.

"I am near your place, I'll be there very soon."

He reached Dom's holiday villa and knocked on the door. 

Dom answered quickly, and Matt gave a cheery greeting to him, delighted that Dom was still as giddy as he was on the phone, his demeanour almost overshadowing the fact he was shirtless.

"Come in, you have to see this!"

Dom shot off down the hallway into the lounge, Matt closed the door behind him and followed.

Dom's laptop was already open, showing a sky photo.

"Wow!"  
Matt exclaimed as he saw how much detail was in the photograph.

"But wait...."  
Dom clicked through and opened the one of Matt with the sky. Matt whistled. 

"Look at that! And you never told me you saw a meteor..."

"I was making a wish at the time.."  
Matt furrowed his brow in retaliation at his mock telling off.

Dom laughed.

"Sorry....But seriously, this is amazing. Thanks for being there."

Matt smiled.

"It's a great shot. Im glad I was."

Dom closed the laptop and beckoned to Matt. 

"Come through to the back, let's sit out there."

He followed Dom to the patio doors leading out back to a garden with a sea view and a small swimming pool.

"Oh nice, you have a pool!"

"Yeah, Feel free to swim if you like. Make yourself at home."

"I would, but no trunks today." He shrugged.

"No problem, you can borrow some of mine."

And he went into the house, returning a couple of minutes later with a pair of patterned shorts. Matt excused himself to change in the bathroom he'd passed on the way in.  
Back outside, he grabbed the still cold beers from his bag, offering one to Dom who gratefully accepted. He took a seat on a lounge chair next to Dom while drinking.

"So Dom, when does your exhibition start exactly?"

"Next Friday night, that's the launch. So I'll be leaving here this weekend. Better if I'm in the UK for the week before." His expression clouded for just a second. 

Matt, nodded in understanding before taking another drink from his bottle. It was quickly losing its chill in the sun, and he gulped down the majority of it before it spoiled.  
He'd tentatively hoped Dom would be here for the entirety of his stay, even though nothing past the peck on the lips had happened. Anything was possible while they were both here, but holiday romances rarely got past hotel check out as far as he could tell. He'd come to terms with the fact though, and what would happen, would happen. 

Matt dropped into the swimming pool. 

"So Dominic, are you swimming today or is it too cold for you?" And he splashed a handful at Dom, causing him to nearly spit out his mouthful of beer.

"Oi!"  
He called, jumping in after him and retaliating with a large swat on the surface of the water, making a huge splash.

Matt attempted to climb on the floating chair to "escape". He was halfway successful before Dom tipped the thing over, dunking Matt completely under. He popped back up, gasping and laughing before controlling himself, then pushing his soaked hair off his face, eyelashes dark and wet framing his blue irises  
Dom looked at the sight, before scrambling out of the pool, and hastily drying his hands. He returned to the poolside with a camera and sat at the edge dangling his legs in

"Can I take your picture Matt?"

"Ok. You want me to pose?"

Matt started to goof about, pulling faces as Dom cackled and fiddled with the camera, taking test pictures.

"Yeah, i want you to pose. Do what you just did. After I dunked you.

Matt puzzled for a couple of seconds before it dawned on him what Dom meant. And then he decided to go for it properly. 

"Ooooh you want dripping wet and sexy, yeah?"

Dom's cheeks reddened slightly, but he kept his cool and continued.

"Yeah something like that...."

Matt moved a little closer to Dom, as he used the cameras view screen to compose the shot.

"Here?"

"Yeah.."

Matt immersed himself in the pool, slowly rising up with eyes closed and his arms up, fingers spread, pushing the water back out of his hair. Then he tilted his face ever so slightly forward and opened his eyes wide, lightly parting his lips as water ran down him in rivulets.  
He positively smouldered. 

"Like this Dom?" He purred, looking Dom right in the eyes

".... Er um yeah, just like that...Matt.."

Dom captured the whole thing. 

"Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to put your camera somewhere dry."

"Right, yeah...."  
and he switched it off before reaching over and placing it safely on a sun lounger, and covering it thickly with a towel.  
When he turned back to the pool, Matt was still staring at him. And he was coming closer. When he was in touching distance, Dom found his hands in Matts as he pulled him down from the edge of the pool into the water with him.  
Matt pressed against him, shifting his hands to the top of Doms hips, while Dom wound his arms round Matt's waist.  
The two gazed into each others eyes for a second before eyelids gently closed and their lips met in a soft, slow kiss.  
When they finally broke apart Matt gently spoke while moving to nuzzle Dom's neck.

"Nice to know that wishing on meteors works anyway ..."  
He moved up Dominics neck, kissing along the tendons and running fingers through his damp hair. He kissed behind his ear, quickly sucking on his earlobe as he passed it.  
Dom sighed at the sensations that were quite literally starting to make him weak at the knees, and he pressed himself closer to Matt, tightening his grip around his waist.

It was no secret that Dom was excited. His hardness pushed against Matts hip. Matt was no less aroused. 

"I think we should continue this inside.." Matt breathed.

"Yeah... I think we should..."

***

Inside, Dom led Matt to the shower, turning on the jets while their hands were still entwined. He stepped into the enclosure pulling Matt in after him, arms and lips back on him as soon as the warm water hit them.  
The swimshorts they both had on did nothing to hide their hard ons, and it wasn't long before Matt had his fingers inside the waistband of Dom's ("Is this OK Dom?) , pulling them down and letting them drop to the floor before swiftly following with his own.

"let's get dry..." Dom suggested after another round of nude snogging under the water.

They stepped out, and Dom wrapped a towel round his waist before heading out of the bathroom. Matt dried himself off, and took a moment to cool down. Meanwhile, Dom had gone to retrieve his camera from outside, bringing it safely indoors. He took a quick peek at the photos of Matt, stopping on the "sexy" one. He wondered how the fuck this guy managed to push his buttons so well, getting him naked in such a very short space of time. He was certainly a confident one. 

His mind went to the photograph of Matt and the night sky. Then thought about the exhibition, and all of the possible consequences of that photograph being in it. Unfortunately, that train of thought led him to remember his previous "casual" hook ups, always ending up hoping for them to be more, and how emotionally empty he would feel when they inevitably fizzled to nothing once the sex had occured.  
At least those people weren't tangled into his art though. The possibility of Matt being a melancholy memory, disappearing from his world once they flew home wasn't one he particularly wanted immortalised in a collection of work. Yet it felt like excluding the image wasn't an option. The anxiety began to show itself, and it was not a good time. 

Matt wandered out into the hallway, modesty covered with a hand towel. 

He peered into a bedroom where Dom now sat on the bed, towel still round his waist, using another to dry his legs. He sensed that something wasn't as it was before. 

"Ah, there you are." Matt smiled plonking himself down next to Dom, dropping a kiss on to his shoulder. 

"What do you want to do now Dom?"

Dom looked up, unanswering. 

"Are you OK Dominic?"

Matts mind raced. He looked back at what just happened and wondered if he had fucked up. He didn't think he had. 

"Yeah... I'm OK.... Can we maybe just chill out for a bit?"

"Of course." 

Matt left him to retrieve his clothes from the bathroom, leisurely putting them on while he wondered what had changed Dom's mood, his thoughts racing a little bit. By the time he returned, Dom was dressed, sat in the cool of the living room. There were two beers on the table.  
Matt was confused as hell. But he sat down next to the blonde. 

"Beer for you there Matt.."

"Thanks...so, is there something going on? Did I do something that bothered you? I'm sorry if I did, you seemed to be into it though..?..." Matt rambled quickly, genuinely feeling worried that he had been the one to upset Dominic after all. 

Dom looked up quickly, with surprised horror. 

"Oh god no! No, no it's not anything you've done! I definitely was enjoying it. More than ..."

"Thank christ for that....." Matt exhaled, before adding

"So... is there something you want to talk about? I'm a little bit confused at the change of mood all of a sudden."

Dom stayed silent. How was he supposed to start? He ran through several scenarios in his head. He decided that the truth would be best. He sighed. 

"I'm anxious about this exhibition..."

"ok?.."

"So..I've done my final image selection.. I decided that photo of you under the stars is going in, providing that you consent of course..."

"Wow!... Yeah sure....is that what was bothering you?"

"Sort of, in a way... Fuck. Look, obviously there's things happening here between us. .. And I thought about those things and what it means. That image of you... I don't want to attach a memory of me making a fucking idiot of myself to it......"

"What?"

"I don't want things to be weird after...?" 

Matt took a swig of beer.

"Dom, what exactly do you mean?"

"Hot tourist seduces tour guide, in whirlwind holiday romance, never to be seen again?"

Matt laughed and shook his head , before replying. 

"You what? Who's seducing who here? Is taking someone on a picnic under the stars not a power move where you're from or something? "

"Hey you were the one flirting with me at the park, and asking to see me again?"

"Yeah? And so what? You're gorgeous Dom, and you do know that I was reacting to your relentless arse staring yeah? I didn't come on holiday for anything more than a holiday, you turned up and it just happened. And aren't you jumping the gun a bit presuming I'd fuck off? "

Dom thought about Matt's words. It dawned on him that his own behaviour could be construed exactly like that.

"And how do you know I'VE not had to make peace with the fact that at worst, Mr Sexy-as-fuck photographer might shag ME and fuck off forever, and I can only look back wistfully and maybe write a song about it at some point." 

Dom looked slightly embarrassed.

"Relax Dom. There's no pressure.  
I know you are feeling anxious. And if it makes it better, that night you took the photograph was one of the coolest adventures I've ever had. So please if, nothing else, attach that to it."

"Yeah I suppose I could live with that. And I'm sorry things came to an abrubt end before... "

"Don't apologise, I got to see you naked."

Dom smiled a little bit. 

"That's better. Now, will you try and chill out?.... We could go out for a drink or something? Change of scenery might help? "

Matt put a reassuring arm around Dom, coaxing another smile out of him. 

"Yeah ok. I know a place nearby."

**

"So, how are you feeling now?" asked Matt once they had sat down with their beers outside the small cafe-bar.

"Better. I think I'm more stressed about this exhibition than I thought. I'll be happy when everything is printed and ready. Sorry I got you embroiled in my headfuck. What shit timing."

"It's fine, don't worry. You're only human Dom, I'm not going to hold it against you. So, do you want to talk about it? Might help smooth things out for you?"

Dom saw the soft concern in Matts eyes. Then sighed. 

"Everything was fine, in the shower. Then when I fetched my camera it all went a bit... Odd...." He looked embarrassed again.

Matt nodded encouragingly. 

"I'm listening Dom."

"Everything happened so quickly. And I got the fear that if it went tits up, it would ruin the photograph for me, and so close to an exhibition, that's not ideal. I know it sounds stupid.... "

"It doesn't sound stupid..."

".. And the other reason, it's one of my favourite captures already."

Matt smiled.

"Really? I mean it is awesome what with all the stars..."

"Really, and not just because of the stars."

Matt understood.

"Matt, I'm not usually one to get it on with someone I've only just met. I've had a couple of one night stands, I dont like the aftermath. For me, it's awkward. So I try not get into situations where that might happen. Only then you turn up on holiday in the country I'm leaving soon, now of all times and I'm afraid that I'm so attracted to you that I'll lose my head, and screw myself over."

"Like I said before, there's no pressure from me about anything. And I'm prepared for you just going home and that being the end of it. But I'd like you to know that I do actually fancy the pants off you too. So you can take that as you please."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I appreciate how honest you have been about it all Dom, and I'm just sorry the timing was crap." 

Matt looked down at his bottle sadly, just for a second, before draining half of it in one go. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. 

"Look Matt, I think I'm going to get a flight home tomorrow. I reckon it will be better for me to get the exhibition stuff sorted. Again, I'm sorry about today."

"It's fine, really."

"Is it still OK for me to use the photo of you?"

"Of course."

"Will you come to the exhibition?"

"Yeah absolutely." He nodded.

Matt finished his beer.

"I'll drive you back to your hotel if you want to walk to mine with me?"

"It's OK Dom, you've had a couple of beers. I can make my own way back."

"Oh, yeah I suppose you have a point."

"Safe journey tomorrow Dom... I hope you get things sorted out smoothly."

And with that, he gave Dom a hug.

"I'll call you when I'm back home."

And that was that.

**

There were no more interesting blondes for the remainder of Matt's holiday, although he did think about a certain one fairly often. He hoped he was feeling better.  
Once he arrived back home, he dropped Dom a text.

"Hey. Hope you are good and the exhibition isn't driving you too mad. I thought about you a lot after you left."

Ten minutes later his phone buzzed.

"Hi Matt, glad you got in touch. I'm feeling LOADS better thanks. I got all my work printed and ready thank fuck. Just a few loose ends now. Could you please do me a favour and give me your email. I have something to send you?"

Matt did so.

Soon, Matt had a launch invitation in his inbox for the coming Friday from 730pm. 

***

To be continued....


	4. Chapter 4

Friday 830pm onwards 

Matt sat in a small bar waiting opposite the gallery, just close enough to the window to scope it out. He didn't want to arrive too early on. Quite a few people were already there, so chances were that Dominic would be chatting to the attendees anyway. He would go in soon. There was a man on the door, presumably checking invitations.  
Matt sipped at his vodka and coke until the gallery door opened to let someone out.  
The someone was Dom. Matt watched as he appeared to get a light for a cigarette from the doorman, before wandering down a passage next to the doorway while checking his phone.  
He downed the rest of his drink and hurried to catch up with him before he went back inside.

He wandered down the passageway, where the distinctive smell of weed lingered, to a small yard where Dom was leaned against the wall.

"Tut tut Dominic!...."

Dom snapped his head up, startled, before recognition hit him.

"Oh shit Matt! You're here!..." Dom opened his arms and gave Matt a reciprocated hug, before offering the spliff to him.

"Cheers.. Didn't know you smoked?" 

"Only occasionally...So how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How are YOU doing?" Matt asked before taking a couple of tokes and passing the spliff back. 

"I'm OK. Glad you're here. It's going well in there, have you been in? "

"Not yet, I just happened to see you come down here as I was heading over." It was a small lie.

"Good timing!" He carefully docked the smoke out on the wall, and tossed it in one of the large bins.

Dom led Matt into the gallery, the tall doorman giving him a nod on the way through.  
On every wall there were large framed photographs. Matt walked over to one, figuring he'd start there.  
It was an image of a group of olive skinned women of varying ages dancing in a group, bright red skirts whirling. The youngest appeared to be only around eighteen, while the oldest must have been mid sixties.  
He moved on. Mountain ranges and snow. A town square bustling with people. Markets and interesting faces.

"Here Matt..." Dom passed Matt a glass of champagne. He'd not noticed him go, too engrossed in the photos.

"Oh thanks.. These are amazing Dom..." 

They moved on, more landscapes, then familiar waterfalls came into view.

"Aaah, that's where we were....so pretty..You're not bad at this you know Dom.." Matt gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'm alright I suppose.." Dom shrugged casually. 

Finally they reached the last piece, which of course was the starry sky with Matt.

"Holy shit Dom, its huge...."

Dom snorted before dissolving into juvenile giggling, Matt joining him as he realised his statement.  
Dom had had the image blown up to a fair size indeed, it was by far the biggest of the collection.

"Yeah it was worth getting all the details in."

"It's unreal!"

Matt spent a good couple of minutes just looking at the constellations, and remembering the trip itself. He looked at himself zoned out staring at the heavens. It was magical.

"Ha! This is my favourite picture of me ever! Dom, this whole exhibition is amazing. You've done yourself proud."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

Dom fetched more champagne before telling Matt, amongst other stories, about how he had travelled across Europe for months, and how he ended up being a fill in tour guide for Marko, who'd befriended him after seeing him in the national park so often. And about nearly drowning his camera there, just managing to catch it before it hit water when the strap failed. 

Matt hung on to every word, as people meandered around the photographs, pointing and discussing the subjects while sipping fizz. The only interruptions being the odd compliment or thumbs up to Dom.

"Hey Matt, shall we go and smoke another of these?" Dom suggested eventually, tapping his pocket. 

"Yeah, come on then."

The doorman gave Dom the lighter on the way out.

"Give it to me on your way back in mate, don't forget though.."

"I won't, cheers Chris.."

**

Fifteen minutes later, they headed back inside. Dom returned the lighter to doorman Chris on the way. There were only a couple of visitors left, who looked to be almost done, and Tom the gallery attendant asked Dom if he planned on finishing for the night once they were out of there. It was gone 11.

"Yeah, we can call it a night. Any booze left?"

"Two bottles. I'll go get them for you..."

"Keep one for yourself mate. As thanks for your help this week."

"Well OK, Thanks very much Dom!"

"You're very welcome."

Once the bottle had been handed over, Dom said his goodnights to Tom, and Chris who was by this point enjoying a cigarette outside, his shift done. Matt gave them a wave as they left, and the two guys walked along the dark street, a little giggly from the spliff they'd had.

"What now then Dominic?"

"Back to mine? Drink this, smoke?"

"Sounds fun."

Dom flagged down a black cab, giving the driver his address in a not too shabby part of town.

"Fancy..." chuckled Matt.

"I'm a prof-hessional artist, don't you know.." Dom replied in a mock posh accent while sticking his nose in the air, causing Matt to cackle at his silliness. 

When the cab pulled up and Dom had paid, the two jumped out.  
Dom entered the security code into the apartment blocks outer door, its magnetic lock giving a soft "clunk" as it released.

Once in they made their way up a flight of stairs and down a landing to Doms front door. Dom fiddled with his keys gesturing for Matt to hold the champagne bottle while he freed the set from his pocket.  
Once inside, Dom flicked the lights on. 

"Holy shit.. This is a nice pad..." 

Matt looked around at the tastefully modern apartment.  
Artwork and photographs hung all over the walls, Matt presumed at least some were Dom's own work, and two expensive looking sofas sat in the midde of the open plan living area. 

"Come in Matt, make yourself at home..." He took the bottle from Matt and walked off into the kitchen, placing it in the fridge to chill again. 

Matt slipped his shoes off and made his way over to the sofas, still checking out the decor.

Dom returned, and set up rolling a joint, while mostly looking over at Matt, as he sat down and stretched his arms wide before settling them on the sofa back.

"So Dom, seemed to be a pretty successful evening?"  
Matt rubbed at the sofa fabric with his thumbs.

Dom licked the rizla and rolled it up. 

"Yeah it was. I'm happy with how it went anyway."

He got up and fiddled in a drawer for a lighter, beckoning Matt with a nod towards a balcony off the kitchen.  
He closed the door behind them, and they passed the spliff to each other, making casual observations as they looked down onto the streets below. 

"Still warm tonight?"

"Surprisingly so. Feel like I'm back on holiday. "

Dom headed back inside, Matt heard a pop. Soon enough he returned with booze from the launch and handed Matt a glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk as well, Dominic?" Matt leaned one elbow casually on the railing, and ran a long finger down the glass he held in the other hand, flashing his slightly heavy eyes up at Dom. 

"Maybe."

"Interesting."

Dom looked away, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smirk at Matts flirting. He knew it wouldn't be too long before he slipped into it, but his cheeks warmed a little anyway, like it was unexpected. Matt kept his eyes on Dom for a few seconds before looking back out to the road. 

They sipped at their drinks. The silence hung between them for the first time that night.......


	5. Chapter 5

Matt found his throat dry, but his drink empty. He excused himself and went back to the kitchen, helping himself to a glass of water. He heard Dom enter behind him as he drained its contents. 

Dom walked towards Matt, who put his glass down and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt before pushing his sleeves up.  
He turned round to face Dom and smiled, quirking one eyebrow at him. Dom didnt return the smile. What he did do though, was almost immediately have Matt pressed up against the sink in an assault of lips on his, grabbing Matts belt to pull him into him.  
Matt responded with as much urgency, his hands fighting to get up the back of Doms shirt. Dom grabbed at Matts wrists, pulling his hands off him for a moment before dragging his own shirt off and tossing it onto the kitchen floor. Matt quickly had a hold of him again, his excitement at the act very obvious in the front of his trousers. They kissed furiously and clumsily, groping at each others bodies, until Dom pulled away from Matt to grab his hand and drag him through the apartment into the bedroom.  
He literally threw Matt onto the bed, before quickly getting his clothes undone as Matt watched him hungrily. 

"Stop staring and get your fucking clothes off, Matt..."

Matt grinned lecherously, but he didn't need to be told twice. He was out of them in seconds, discarding them on the floor just in time to be pushed onto the bed again by the very horny blonde.

"Fucking hell Dominic..."

Matt gasped, as Doms lips sucked and dragged on his neck, his cock hardening to what felt like impossible levels.  
Matt squeezed Doms arse as he was ravished by the blonde on top of him. Dom groaned and took Matts face in his hands, smashing lips back on to his as Matt muffled a moan, no longer knowing which part of the other man he needed to touch first.  
He settled for his muscular shoulders this time, running his thumbs along Dom's collarbone, before ending up with his hands tangled in blonde hair and lightly scratching down his spine.  
But it wasn't enough, and as Dom arched his back at the touches, Matt shifted himself enough to tip Dom onto his side, then push him back onto the bed. He ran his hand down his neck and over his chest, drawing another groan from Dom as he brushed his nipple, and a flexing of abs as fingers brushed his stomach.  
Matt leaned down, eager to taste him. Landing his mouth on Doms chest he planted wet kisses and sucked the sweat off, as he writhed under him eyes closed.  
He remembered the reaction of recent touches, and Doms eyes shot open when Matt ran a flattened tongue over a nipple, staring up into the blondes eyes as he did so..

".. You sexy fucking bastard.."  
Dom breathed, and Matt smiled and hummed in appreciation of the compliment, continuing his tour of the tanned body below him.  
Dom dragged him back up for more frantic kisses, their tongues tangling with each others as they moved onto their sides, and hands all over each other desperate to feel more.

Matts hand moved down to where their hard ons nestled together between them, wrapping his fingers round Doms.

Dom groaned, then

"Fuck... Matt, I'm going to fucking explode if you keep doing that .." and he exhaled a whimper as Matt gave it a light squeeze.

"Then do it......uh...come in my hand,... fuck...." and he slid his thumb over the head while Dom bucked his hips towards him. 

Dom's mouth dropped open at Matts words, and he joined in, eager for release, in return taking Matt's cock in his own hand. The pair found a rhythm, then continued the passionate kisses, tongueing each other like drunken teenagers. They were both sweating by now, groaning into each others mouth, half-expletives escaping as their strokes got faster.

Dom's body tensed, Matt gasped in anticipation at what was about to happen, blood rushing to his own cock once again.  
He wouldn't be able to hold himself back for long either. He pressed himself closer to Dom, keeping them locked together as Dom, with his legs now trembling, gave a high pitched moan into Matts cheek as his orgasm arrived and set Matt's off. 

"Ah Yeah..... Dom... Fuuuck..."

Matt quickly wrapped his own hand round Doms for support, and he gave a filthy moan of his own as Dom regained some function and licked the sweat off Matts neck just as his climax hit.

*

"fuuuck..." Dom croaked as he waited for Matt to stop panting, his cheeks flushed and head tipped back.

"uuuh, fuck indeed..." Matt groaned, opening his eyes and taking in Doms very "done" expression.

"We should clean up." Dom stayed, while making no move at all towards it.

"Yeah..."

Eventually, Dom extracted himself, returning with wipes for Matt who had come round somewhat.

"Thanks.."

Matt cleaned himself up. Dom kissed him on the cheek, picked up his boxers and stepped into them, padding out of the room.

Matt decided to follow his example. He wandered after him, only to find him pouring another round of the champagne from earlier.

"Still some left?"

"Yeah, not much, but no point in it going to waste."

He handed it to the bedraggled looking boxer-clad brunette grinning at him.

"Suppose I'll make another spliff as well then, seeing as you're up...." 

"Let me do the honours Dominic..."  
Matt offered, and he slid the rizlas and everything else over to his portion of the table.

"Might finish me off for the night though..."

"That's alright, I'm pretty shattered myself. "

Matt shivered, the night feeling cooler after the previous sweaty activities. Dom wandered back to his bedroom, returning with a blue zip up hoody. He passed it to Matt to put on. They smoked on the balcony again, quieter this time, spent from the evenings combined activities.

"So... Any plans for the rest of the weekend?" Dom asked as he finished the spliff. "

"No, not really.. You?"

Dom put his arms round Matt, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"More bed with you...?" 

Matt smiled at him and returned the kiss. 

"Yeah that's definitely a plan.... Come on then..."


End file.
